Silent Heart
by Lost-riceballs
Summary: its a story about Sora and Riku crashed into a twisted town called Silent Hill... Warning: there will be lots of random things happen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

Sora and Riku has travel to another world to save the world from heartless and nobodies again. Then they suddenly crash in an unknown world when they got hit by meteor. They got out of the gummy ship and they wonder where they are. Riku look around but all he can see is a fog of ashes and abandoned houses but no heartless or nobodies anywhere yet.

Sora look around and then pointed at a sign and said "Silent Hill, is this another Disney world?"

Riku sigh and said "No, you dumbass… Wait a minute… Didn't we meet a guy in the World That Never Was said he from the town called Silent Hill… What's his name again?"

Sora couldn't remember his name. Then he saw a shadowy figure in the fog of ashes and said "Hey…I think I saw something in the fog and let check it out."

Riku look bored so he said "ok, it's better than sit here and doing nothing…"

Sora and Riku try to follow the shadowy figure. As soon they got near the shadowy figure. They saw a female human creature with grotesquely swollen and face backwards, convulsing violently face and holding a standard pipe walking toward them and swing the standard pipe at Riku and Sora.

Sora turns to Riku and said "She's pretty."

Riku responded back, "What about Kairi? And I don't think she's human…"

Sora and Riku saw the female human creature with grotesquely swollen and face backwards, convulsing violently face got shot by a person on the top of the house. Then they look up and see who shot the creature and they saw a guy with a handgun stand next to a girl.

The guy jump down with the girl in his arm and said "Remember us?"

Sora and Riku look very surprised and said "Lost and Naminé"

Naminé ask Sora and Riku, "Oh… what are you guys doing here?"

Riku answered back "Our ship crashed because of someone horrible driving"

Sora yells back, "but it's my first time"

Riku said to Naminé "what are you doing here?"

Naminé sigh and respond "I'm staying with Lost and I didn't want to stay at that castle anymore and beside he is protecting me, right Lost?"

Lost just said "yea"

Sora and Riku follow Lost and Naminé back to Lost's home and then Riku ask Lost "what is that creature back there?"

Lost answer back "Those are called Bubble Head Nurse"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II-

After Lost and Namine meets Sora and Riku. They both take Sora and Riku back to Lost's Home.

Namine said, "So how do you like our house?" to Riku and Sora.

Riku responded, "It's a mess"

"Look better than my room." Sora added.

"KA-BOOM"

Lost and Sora and Riku rushed out to see what make that noises. Lost spotted that the deformed monster are Hollow was attacking the town. Without thinking Sora attack the Hollow with his Keyblade but it didn't do any damage on the Hollows.

Sora said, "That one big ugly Heartless, but why my Keyblade didn't work?"

Lost responded "that's not a heartless, It's a Hollow!" while he taking down the Hollows with his reverse Soul-eater Zanpakutō.

Later the sky get darken and a giant ripped hole appear, Hollows and Heartless coming out of the hole and attacking Sora and Riku. Then Sora trips over a rock and the Heartless nearly hit him with his claw but Riku save him.

Riku shake his head said to Sora, "You're useless, Very useless."

Sora yell back "AT LEAST, I DON'T SNIFF A GUY BUTT!" Then he stops and thinks about it for 30 seconds and said "never mind."

Lost just shake his head and then attack the Heartless and slice the Hollow's head in half and the Hollow disappear. Then he turns to Sora and Riku, "attack the heartless with your Keyblade and I'll take care of the Hollows."

Riku and Sora responded, "But…"

Lost, "Do as I said" then goes after the big Hollows and use his kidō spell '_Destructive spells __31. Shot of Red Fire_' on the big Hollows but miss and the kidō spell hits Sora on the head.

Sora yell back "WATCH IT, I'M NOT THE TARGET"

"Sora, I told you to attack the Heartless, not the Hollows, I'll take care the Hollows" Lost yell at Sora.

Then the Hollow use '_Bala_' on Sora and hit him. Riku call out to Sora, "Sora, you're such an unlucky target."

Sora responded, "OH SHUT UP, RIKU." Then pick up a rock and throw it at Riku.


End file.
